Hae-Yi Chi
Hae-Yi Chi is the daughter of the Korean mythological figure of luck (haechi). She's an energetic ghoul with a stubborn demeanor but is always prepared for fun! Characteristics and Traits 'Personality' "She's an energetic ghoul with a stubborn deamenor but is always prepared for fun!" - A quick summary of her personality. Hae-Yi Chi, as summarized in her quick bio, is an 'energetic ghoul with a stubborn deamenor but is always prepared for fun'-type of girl. She is quite dedicated to her country and knows where her heart belongs to. Hae-Yi is also a free-spirited type of girl yet she puts her family and friends first. She's somewhat rude when speaking with kids and teenagers (though she enjoys children's company) but when speaking to adults and elders, she's polite. Many students of her school believe that she's dim-witted but she's actually very bright (though she doesn't show it much) and is serious when she wants to be. Overall, she's a free-spirited girl, waiting to have fun (she's also a bit impatient)! 'Interests' Many of Hae-Yi's interests include: gaming, partying, watching Korean dramas, studying abroad, and the internet. She is quite obsessed with gaming and enjoys playing video games with her beastfriend Asia (though she's getting used to the technology and such, while Hae-Yi is a pro). Her interest in partying is something she just likes to do (probably due to her energetic and fun-like personality). Hae-Yi's interests in Korean dramas should be obvious (she likes to watch it with Asia) and her studying abroad is something she enjoys doing, so she can get to know the secrets and the history of her country. Her interest in the internet is because she likes the elements of it (and because she's a famous internet blogger who keeps her identity a secret). 'Physical Appearance and Traits' Hae-Yi chi is a half-lion-half-dog type of monster with golden yellow fur/skin. She has golden yellow hair (which is wavy and cut down to her shoulders) and lime green eyes. Most of her designs are based upon this picture of the haechi . Like the picture, she has a small, nubby horn on the top of her head (like a unicorn) and small, white wings. Hae-Yi likes to smile so she is often seen smiling and such and her lips are colored peach. Relationships 'Family' As said in her Personality section, she puts family first so she cares for her family a lot and would do anything for them! Even if she's a carefree-type of girl. Other than that, she has a mother and father who live with her in a traditional Korean house in the city of Seoul in South Korea (well, when she's not at Yokai High). Hae-Yi is an only child but considers her close friends as siblings of some sort (especially Asia). 'Friends' Hae-Yi's only known friend so far appears to be Asia Phuc, the daughter of the Vietnamese dragon. These two are very close though they are polar opposites yet they got eachother's backs. If Hae-Yi gets in trouble, Asia will get in trouble too (though Asia occasionally gives Hae-Yi some lectures about maturity and such; with a translator of course). Though they may be friends, Hae-Yi actually harbors some feelings for Asia, though she denies it and considers her as an older-sister-figure. 'Romance' As mentioned above, Hae-Yi harbors feelings for her close friend Asia yet she denies it and considers her as an older-sister-figure rather than a lover. Many mistake Hae-Yi as a heterosexual girl but really, she's bisexual so she'll go for any gender....... though she mostly feels a bit uncomfortable around guys. In a Roleplaying session, it was revealed that a friend of hers, Kasumi Kitsunei, had a crush on her but Hae-Yi is oblivious of that. 'Enemies' Even if she's a energetic and cheery ghoul, she actually has alot of enemies and people who hate her. She also considers Asia's crush as her rival (due to Hae's feelings and such). 'Pet(s)' Hae-Yi, sadly, does not own a pet or more due to her parent's strict rule of no pets..... though if she were to have a pet, she would like to own Shibu Inu (who she would like to name 'Da-Ze' in honor of her country, South Korea). Classical Monster Xiezhi (Chinese: 獬豸)or Haetae ( Haetae, often spelled Haitai or Haechi) is a legendary creature in Chinese and Korean mythology. 'In Chinese Culture' Mentions of the xiezhi in Chinese literature can be traced back to the Han Dynasty, where it is described by the scholar Yang Fu as a "righteous beast, which rams the wrong party when it sees a fight, and bites the wrong party when it hears an argument". It is also described in the Shuowen Jiezi as being "a cattle-like beast with one horn; in ancient times, it settled disputes by ramming the party at fault". As an inherently just beast, the xiezhi was used as a symbol of justice and law. The Censorate of the Ming and Qing eras, who were responsible for the monitoring of the civil service, wore the xiezhi as a badge of office. Similarly, military policemen of the Republic of China wear badges bearing the xiezhi, and it is engraved on the gavels in the law courts of the People's Republic of China. 'In Korean Culture' According to Korean records, Haetae's body is shaped like a lion and has a horn on its forehead. It has a bell in its neck, and the body is covered with scales. It lives in the frontier areas of Manchuria. In ancient Korea, Haetae sculptures were used in architecture during the early Joseon dynasty, as their image was trusted to be able to protect Hanyang (now Seoul) from natural disasters and to give law and order among the populace. Seoul city has officially used Haechi (origin of Haetae) as the symbol of Seoul since 2009. In English, it is called "the Unicorn-lion" or "an omniscient mythical beast". Abilities -Hae-Yi has the senses of a dog and has an amazing sense of smell, hearing and that's all but due to being half-dog, she's colorblind and could only see shades of gre, white and black (which is ironic since she says she has favorite colors..). -She is also able to eat fire due to the haechi's ability to. -She is able to fly (only 4 ft. high though) -That's all. Like, literally. Outfits 'Basic' Hae-Yi's basic attire mostly consist of modern Korean-like pieces. She wears a orange, wool sweater that reaches down, a bit above, the hip, with sleeves that go above the elbows a bit (with a light orange button to button it up) with a white, long shirt under. Hae-Yi wears black, white and grey plaided short jeans with black tights and black boots to go with that. Trivia 'Notes' *After scrolling through endless pages of mythical Korean creatures and such, Heta found the perfect monster type that would be the Hae-Yi Chi we all know and love today. *Though the haechi was originally Chinese, the creator used the Korean version for comical reasons. *'Da-ze' means 'hurray for our land' which makes sense due to Hae-Yi's dedication to her country. Gallery 'Designs' Hae Yi.png|Her current basic, and official design Chibi!Hae-Yi.png|The 'chibi' design Hae-Yi Chi Lineart.png|Lineart Category:Korean Category:Korean Folklore Category:Bisexual Category:Original Characters Category:Dog Category:Lion Category:Korean Mythology Category:Females